Free Days
by SweetKaiser
Summary: El destino se encargo de separarlos a aquellos hermanos, probablemente fue la crueldad de este, o quizás solamente fue un bien para ambos y hacer que su relación no doliese mas de lo que ellos podía imaginar. Un tragedia les separo, uno amando y otro odiando, desde la infancia hasta el presente, ahora aquellos dos separados hermanos como rivales, ¿Acaso es el destino?, podemos v


Los personajes no me pertenecen, si hay algo vivido en mis escritos solamente son simple ficción con respecto a mis ideas, no es mi intención ofender a nadie ni mucho menos dar algún tipo de predicción desastrosa como malos deseos, esto es pura ficción.

Los personajes de FREE! Y High speed pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

ADV: Este es un fanfic Rin x Haruka - Haruka x Rin, con etiquetas incesto, tragedia, romance y drama.  
Nota: El personaje Rin Matsuoka en un principio se llamara "Rui Nanase", realmente lo siento si a las lectoras no les agrada, pero será por un corto tiempo.

* * *

Free Days.

- Era un día, nadie pensó que iba a ser aquel día en el que la vida de dos pequeños niños se separaría para siempre, aquel dolor que a ambos les esperaba, era Japón, año 2015, era 20 de diciembre, un día de invierno, las nubes eran de un color monocromo pero esto no las hacia ver menos hermosas cubriendo el grisáceo cielo de la tarde, aquel día iban dos chicos tomados de la mano, uno de ellos tenia 10 y el otro 9 años de edad, ambos vestían el mismo uniforme, era notorio que ambos pertenecían a algún club de natación. El mas joven tenia los cabellos de un llamativo color magenta y era quien balanceaba la mano tomada de su hermano, el se veía realmente alegre, mientras que el mayor de 12 años de edad se veía inexpresivo comparado a su hermano, lo único notorio en el era un suave sonroso en su mejilla izquierda.

El menor de nombre Rui Nanase se acerco a una heladería jalando a su hermano mayor Haruka Nanase; detrás de ellos venia un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos de un color azul, todos ellos estaban en el cuarto piso del centro comercial donde se ubicaba el patio de comidas. El menor de los hermanos Nanase se soltó de su hermano y se acerco a su padre:

-¡Viejo!, ¿podemos comer helado verdad?, ¡Nos prometiste que comeríamos Helado! ¡¿Cierto Haru?! -el joven pelimagenta le dedico una sonrisa al pelinegro detrás suyo, quien desvío sus orbes a cualquier lugar menos a la mirada de su pequeño hermano Rui-

-Si… -Respondió el mayor con una voz baja desde su garganta- -Bien, Bien -dijo el hombre- Pero les advierto que esto les retrasara en llegar a la casa de Tachibana, y no podrán jugar videojuegos, deben estar en casa a las 19:00 horas exactas, no como la vez pasada que se atrevieron a colarse en la piscina de la primaria iwatobi.

-Entonces… Haru me puede ayudar a comer mi helado. -hablaba demandante el menor-

-Me niego. -Respondió con rapidez y aun en su tono neutro el de orbes azules. El mayor entro en la heladería con ambos niños los cuales pidieron sus helados de frutos rojos con chocolate y el otro de vainilla con coco, el padre de ambos niños comenzó a buscar con rapidez su billetera pero el destino obligo que el la olvidara en el automóvil. -

Ah… niños… debo ir al automóvil, he olvidado la billetera, de verdad lo siento, dejare aquí a mis hijos. -Hablo con resignación y algo de vergüenza aquel hombre- -¡No se preocupe! -le dijo una de las chicas detrás de la caja registradora- Vaya por ella, cuidare de los niños -Dedicaba una bella sonrisa que hizo encanto al padre de ambos lo que saco un poco de celos de parte de cierto pelirrojo.

-¡Papá, ya anda! -respondió el pelimagenta empujando un poco al mayor, al ver la automóvil de Rui el padre enseguida se puso en marcha. Los niños apenas vieron irse al mayor tomaron la libertad de sentarse en una de las mesas del local.

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor veía como su lengua de menor tamaño lamia el helado y este ensuciaba un poco su mentón, el helado se derretía un poco por culpa del aumentado aire acondicionado; lentamente el helado se deslizaba por la comisura del labio del menor. El de ojos azules relamió su propios labios sintiendo como un suave sentimiento se deslizaba de arriba a abajo en su cuerpo, de su pecho hasta sus pies, aquella corriente lo dejaba en shock, ver así a su hermano le despertaba unos sentimientos que había comenzado a sentir desde el año pasado, cada vez que el pequeño Rui entraba a su cama sin permiso y le abrazaba despertaba aquel mismo sentimiento con mucha mas fuerza, por esa razón Haruka tomo la decisión también de bañarse solo y nunca mas con su hermano lo que hizo enojar al menor.

-Haru… -Rui saco de sus pensamientos al mayor- ¿Ocurre algo?… vaya… mira tu helado… se ha derretido un poco… mira tus dedos… -El menor tomo la mano de su hermano la cual comenzó a lamer como si fuese su propio helado.

-¿Rui?… ¿¡Qu-Que haces!? -reacciono luego de unos minutos viendo la hermosa escena de su pequeño hermano lamiendo sus dedos-

-¿Que pasa Haru- "chan", es que acaso no soportas las babas de tu hermano?

-No es eso… es solo que… Rui creo que yo siento algo por t- -El joven de cabellos negro guardo silencio cuando sintió un mecimiento débil que movía las plantas artificiales del centro comercial, era diciembre, también habían adornos en el techo del edificio y estos comenzaron a moverse, el movimiento paraba, hasta que las luces se cortaron y todo comenzó a moverse con fuerte, cada mesa, cada planta y persona era sacudida con brutalidad y comenzaban a caerse o romperse, el sonido de los vidrios en las vitrinas y miradores sonaban al quebrarse, las escaleras mecánicas caían como si fueran papel.

-¡Haru! -El pelimagenta jalo a su hermano- ¡Ven por aquí, rápido! -aun que el pequeño Rui gritase su voz era casi inaudible por el ruido, el movimiento no se detenía, iba mas rápido, parecía que nunca pararía, el techo comenzó a desaparecer y el menor al darse cuenta de esto solo reacciono a jalar a su hermano por las escaleras de escape. Ambos chicos corrieron con su máxima fuerza, el joven de hebras negras vio todo de un color negro, definitivamente no había salvación, se lamentaría el nunca haber amado como quería a su pequeño hermano.

El centro comercial había quedado en completas ruinas, todo el lugar se había desplomado, los estacionamientos habían quedado con gritas en su suelo, todo el subterráneo del edificio fue aplastado, junto con automóviles y obviamente familias.

Entre los escombros levemente te movieron algunos, el pelinegro tenia sus piernas atrapadas por un trozo de muro junto a uno de sus brazos, a penas reacciono el miro a su alrededor, la escena eran cadáveres aplastados, había un fuerte olor a gas y… Rui no estaba, al pensar en las probabilidades abrió sus ojos con desesperación y al intentar moverse un fuerte dolor le invadió obligando que se desplomara.

Por otro lado el joven de cabellos magenta tenia abría sus ojos con lentitud, un bloque de cemento y una gran barra estaba rozando su rasmillada nariz, comenzó a gritar con fuerza el nombre de su padre y el de su hermano mayor.

-A-Ayuda… ¡auxilio!, ¡Haru!, ¡Papá!… -tosió un poco pues el olor a gas era realmente fuerte- ¡Ayuda!… Alguien… por favor… -Escucho pasos apresurados y una alegría le invadió por dentro, escucho una voz conocida, era su padre, otras tres voces eran presentes, de seguro eran rescatistas.

-¡Señor Nanase!, sus hijos están aquí… -le guío un rescatistas y pudo ver los cabellos magentas de su hijo menor y a su hijo de cabellos negros desmayado en la superficie.

-¡Haruka!, ¡Rui! -el hombre se lanzo a correr pero dos de los rescatistas le detuvieron-

-Señor… lo mas probable es que su hijo… "Haruka" este bien, esta en la superficie, podemos rescatarlo, pero… su hijo "Rui" esta aplastado por una barra la cual sostiene paredes, si esta es removida… su otro hijo será aplastado, debe elegir a quien de ellos salvara… -Yo… -el padre no pudo mas y miro los cabellos magentas- Rui… de seguro esta muerto… ese bloque y esa barra… debieron… -

Entendemos… -Hablo uno de los rescatistas, se dirigieron a donde el pequeño pelinegro al cual sacaron de inmediato, Rui sintió los pasos de las personas alejarse rápidamente-

-"Esp- ¿¡ah!?" -Ya era tarde para gritar, la cantidad de gas había perjudicado su garganta al haberlo inhalado al haber gritado, sintió como la sirena de la ambulancia se alejaba, ahí iba su única familia, o mejor dicho ex familia- "Por Haru… Haru… yo… te odio" -El menor de los Nanase quedo inconsciente de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en la ambulancia el joven de cabellos negros era transportado de urgencia con heridas en sus piernas y una lesión en su brazo, el joven de cabellos oscuros de forma misteriosa comenzó a derramar lagrimas:

-Hijo mío, todo estará bien… -Hablaba el padre con una voz rompiente en lagrimas mientras que en realidad su ahora "único" hijo lloraba solamente por una cosa. - "Rui… no pude decir… que yo te amo…" -Pensaba el inconsciente menor-

Habían pasado al menos cuatro días cuando aquellos orbes rubí se abrieron nuevamente, en una habitación blanca, solo la luz del día la iluminaba entrando por una fría ventana, luz invernal, enfoco mejor su visión y vio a un doctor de cabellos rubios y un llamativo diseño de estrella a un costado.

-Buenos Días, niño.

-….-El menor quedo en silencio mirando al doctor-

-Soy el doc. Sasabe, fui yo quien te saco de entre todos aquellos escombros, esos idiotas de los rescatistas te creyeron muerto ¿he?, igual que a esa chica de en frente… "Gou" creo que dijo que se llamaba, pensé que eran hermanos.

-No… yo… no tengo hermanos, mi padre falleció hace mucho… solo estaba al cuidado de una niñera… -respondió frío el joven recién despertante. -¡Vaya!, entonces… ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencito? -Se tallaba la sien algo preocupado- -Rin… -su expresión no cambio en absoluto- Solo Rin.

-Muy bien, tu con la chica de ahí, Gou, cuando les den de alta van a ser despachados a un orfanato en Osaka.

-Es muy lejos señor -se sorprendió por dentro el pelimagenta con un rostro preocupado y mas aun porque vio una delgada figura apegada a la pierna del medico, de seguro era una niña al menos un año menor que el.

-Ella es Gou… ira contigo… así que cuida de ella… -sonreía el doctor, a pesar de su apariencia el era realmente amable con ambos niños.

-¡Es Kou! -La niña les grito a ambos con una suave voz lo que hizo sonreír al pelimagenta.

-Un gusto Gou, me llamo Rin -acaricio la cabeza de la menor, la cual encantada se escalo a la camilla del joven de rubís.

-¡Mio también!

Aparentemente Rin ya no seria el menor nunca mas, había comenzado un nuevo camino, y el estar acompañado de Gou en lo que le daban de alta no fue tan solitario para el.

Por otro lado un joven peli azul había despertado de su sueño en su habitación de siempre, se levanto con un cojeo en uno de sus pies y empujo la puerta de la habitación que poseía lindos tiburones dibujados por el mismo… -Rui… voy a pasar… -el joven al entrar cayo en la alfombra de golpe encontrándose con algunos dibujos de su hermano- Todos son malos dibujos… -sonrío con suavidad y abrazaba uno de esos dibujos en el que claramente te notaba el intento de dibujar al joven de hebras negra, quien… solo podía dejar caer sus lagrimas en aquella hoja algo arrugada.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que alguien pueda seguir esto, se que es muy corto y todo, realmente casi me ponía a llorar en solo imaginarme a Haru como en el ultimo párrafo, bueno... muchas gracias a quien a leído esto, recibo algunas criticas constructivas... o ideas bueno, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
